Guardian Prince
by PecanPie
Summary: Well, this story is just like the original Fushigi Yuugi except the four guardians comes out of the book called Guardian Prince. The guardians are basically the main characters in the story along with a girl.
1. The Book

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

Chapter One: The book 

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Byakko from Fushigi Yuugi but I do own the character PecanPie, a.ka. me, and Rika.**

When you see words in _Italic _it means Rika is talking in her head. 

PecanPie: Hi everyone. This is my first story and I'm very excited to share it with u all…

Xuan Wu: Quit your dramatic crap and get on with the story. I just want this to be over with.

Zhuque: Now, now Xuan Wu. PecanPie was just introducing her first story.

Xuan Wu: Who gives a care. And don't 'Now, now' me.

Kirin: Hey? I appear first right?

Qinglong: You moron. We don't know yet. Stop trying to act special.

Kirin: But I am special.

Qinglong: Whatever.

Zhuque: You can start your story now Pecan Pie.

PecanPie: Uh? What? Oh yeah. As I was saying: This is my first story and I hope everyone like it. Thank you for your time.

Xuan Wu: That was it? That was it! That was the lamest speech ever!

Zhuque: I think it was wonderful. Great job PecanPie.

Kirin: Yes. God job! (claps)

Qinglong: (blinks) Whatever.

Rika, a 16 year old girl, was walking out of school to go to the bookstore. She couldn't wait to go buy the brand new book "Guardian Prince". She is a girl who is very interested in the myth of the Four Guardians, Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. She saved enough money and is ready to to go purchase her own copy.

The door of the bookstore opened.

"All right! I'm here now! Now where's my book!" shouted Rika.

She screamed so loud that she had gotten everyone's attention.

"Oops…," added Rika.

"Young lady, this is a bookstore. There is no shouting in here," explained the Store Owner.

"I'm sorry," said Rika.

Rika walked away to the section where her book should be.

"What's his problem?" asked Rika, "All I did was shout. This isn't a library for crying out loud."

She searched every shelf for her book, but it was no where in sight. She saw a worker who worked at the store and asked, "Excuse me mister. Isn't there suppose to be a book called "Guardian Prince" here somewhere?"

"I'm sorry," replied the worker, "But we don't have them anymore."

"It was that popular?" asked Rika.

"No, no," said the worker, "It wasn't just selling well. So we threw them all away."

"WHAT?" screamed Rika.

"Please, no screaming in here," repeated the worker, "Come again soon."

The worker walked away, leaving Rika still depressed behind.

"Awww man, moaned Rika, "Now what am I suppose to do?"

All of a sudden…a ray of light flashed right before Rika's eyes. Which of course, scared her and made her go running for her life and hiding behind a tree…just 5 feet away.

"W-what was that?" asked Rika.

She then saw a book. She went over to where the book was and picked it up.

"Hmmmm…" said Rika. "OH MY GOD! T-this is t-the b-b-ook! This is the "Guardian Prince" book. Oh thank you. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank…"

Back to the story. Rika was overjoyed to have her book and couldn't believe it came out of no where! She continued on her way home and couldn't wait to read it. When got home, she quickly got out her keys and opened the door. She took off her shoes and ran upstairs to her room. She gave her parents' picture a kiss (which is hanging on the wall) then continued up to her room. When she got there…she took off her backpack and jumped on her bed and began to read her book. Put something shocked her. Something that's in her book shocked.

"What! All the pages are…. All the pages are… All the pages are BLANK!" shouted Rika.

Now let's give Rika her Rika moments.

"Why? Why does this always happen to me? Why? First I embarrass myself at the bookstore, then I found a strange book out of nowhere, and now the book's pages are blank. My life sucks. Mom…Dad…I wish you were here," moaned Rika.

Now the Rika moment has ended.

A tear fell onto one of the book's pages and another light flashed before her eyes again.

"Oh my god," said Rika, "Now by book's gone crazy, and why is it floating? Wait, what's that?"

Rika squinted her eyes to see what was coming out of the book. It turned out to be…a teenaged boy! When the light was gone, Rika can see clearly that it was a teenaged boy, but why was he wearing Chinese clothes? When the boy opened his eyes, Rika blushed.

(Rika's saying this in her head) _"He's so handsome. Look at those long beautiful white hairs of his." _ (Now not in her head) "WHAT! WHITE HAIR! He's not old is he?"

The boy opened his eyes and saw Rika shocked to see him.

"Hi there," said the Teenage Boy.

"Wait," replied Rika, "You don't sound old at all. Then explain why do u have such long white hair!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," started the Teenage boy. "This is just how my hair is. It's natural. Did I scare you?" (He said all of this with a smile on his face.)

(Rika's saying this in her head again) _"How can he say that with a straight face. I just insulted him, I think, about_ _his hair and he's smiling."_ (Now not in her head) "Who are you?"

"I'm Kirin, but people call me **Byakko**," replied Byakko.

"Byakko?" said Rika. "Isn't that one of those guardians in Ancient China?"

"Why yes," answered Byakko. "How did you know?"

"I read all about your Chinese myths on the Four Guardians. The Four Guardians are suppose to be in Ancient China protecting its people. So why are you here?"

"I don't know," said Byakko, "I was just studying and all of a sudden…I'm here. Weird."

"You're telling me," agreed Rika. "Say, how do you go back home. And why do you dress like that. Are you… (Rika was shocked to think that a person from Ancient China was here in the present in her house). You're not from the 21st century are you?"

"What," asked Byakko. "This is the 21st century? It can't be. Isn't this China?"

"Nope," replied Rika. "This is Tokyo, Japan. Where my home is."

"Oh my god! How am I going to get back home? I have a big exam coming up. I need to go study," said Byakko.

"Hold on," interrupted Rika, "Where are going figure something out."

Rika went back to where her book was and tried to get clues from it. She was surprised to see some words in her book. She started to read what it said.

"The person who's chosen to obtain this book would meet the Four Guardians of Heaven and Earth and will show them the right path to take to complete their lives. Then, and only then is when they will be able to return home to where their heart is," read Rika.

Reading the book made Rika think if she was the chosen one who was to meet the Four Guardians and show them to right path to complete their lives.

"What did it say?" asked Byakko. He quickly grabbed the book and reread what it had said.

"To show me the right path? What does it mean?" said Byakko, looking at Rika's direction.

"Why are you looking at me for? I don't know," said Rika. "I don't even know if I'm the chosen one or if your one of those guardians the chosen one is suppose to meet."

"But this is your book right?" asked Byakko.

"Right," answered Rika.

"Then you are the chosen one," said Byakko, like he knows what is going on.

"I heard a legend in my time that the Four Guardians of heaven and earth would one day be taken to a young woman's world. She would show us the right way to live by show us what we're missing and what we need to continue living. You are the one."

"Wait, wait," said Rika. "How do you know that I'm the one?"

"You are, I know it. Thank you. Thank you."

Byakko went over to Rika and gave her a big hug, without hesitation. Rika blushed and that's the end of chapter one.

PecanPie: That's the end of chapter one. Hoped you enjoyed it.

Byakko: See…I told you I would appear first.

Qinglong: Wait. How come Kirin's name changed to Byakko.

PecanPie: Because I wanted to change it. You will get yours changed too when you appear in this story.

Qinglong: Whatever.

Zhuque: Did you readers noticed how much the line 'Oh my god" appeared in this chapter? I know…a lot of times huh?

Xuan Wu: Who the hell are you talking to Zhuque?

Zhuque: The readers. They're all so special ya know. It's because of them that we could talk. Without them reading the lines, we would be sitting here all day not doing anything and not saying anything.

Qinglong: Whatever.

PecanPie: That's all folks. See ya next time in Chapter two. Oh, and give me some reviews. REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!


	2. First Day Together

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

Chapter Two: First day together Disclaimer: I do not own the Four Guardians from Fushigi Yuugi 

**When words are in **_Italic_**, it means Rika is talking in her head.**

PecanPie: Welcome to "Chapter two of Guardian Prince".

Zhuque: What will happen in this chapter?

Rika: Well, I think I have a hint.

Byakko: What is it then?

Rika: I can't tell or else I'll give away the whole chapter. (This made Byakko very disappointed)

Xuan Wu: This thing is stupid. I hope I never appear.

Zhuque: Don't say that or you will be the next one to appear. Remember. Always expect the unexpected.

Xuan Wu: That's the lamest thing ever.

PecanPie: Ok you guys. Calm down Xuan Wu. Qinglong, what do you think of the story so far.

Qinglong: Whatever.

PecanPie: Now that that's settled, here is Chapter two.

Zhuque and Byakko: ENJOY!

Xuan Wu and Qinglong: SHUT UP MORONS!

As we left the story, Byakko and Rika had just met and they already knew what they have to do…but first, there's a problem.

"Byakko," said Rika, "If you want to stay here, you'll have to keep a low profile because you don't have a birth certificate here. We won't know what will happen if the government found out your not a citizen here."

"What's a low profile?" asked Byakko.

"It means you have to lay low and can't cause trouble," explained Rika. "If you do, you'll be a very big trouble."

"Gosh, you sound like my mom," said Byakko. "She won't let me do anything except for studying and going to school. She wants me to go to the best collage there is."

Everything was quite for a moment.

"Your mom seems like she really cares for you," said Rika, with a sad face.

"Uh," said Byakko, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," replied Rika, whipping away her tears. "Now you'll have to enroll at my high school."

"Why do I have to do that?" asked Byakko.

"Because you can't stay home while I'm gone," explained Rika. "Who knows what you would do around house without knowing what everything is."

"O-okay," said Byakko. "I'll be glad to go to school with you." He's saying this with a smile again.

"_This guy is really creeping me out."_

It is nighttime and Rika is trying to figure out where Byakko would sleep.

"You would have to sleep on the sofa tonight Byakko," said Rika.

"What? Why?" asked Byakko.

"Because you can't sleep in my room and every room that I have is trashed up," explained Rika. "So you'll have to wait until tomorrow until you have your own room."

"How many rooms do you have anyways?" wondered Byakko. "Your house seems very big to me. Isn't there a clean room in here somewhere?"

"I know it may sound weird, but no one's been here with me for a very long time," replied Rika. "So I've been living be myself and I guess I haven't been cleaning up around the house for a long time. With my school and my job…"

"You have a job?" interrupted Byakko.

"Never mind," said Rika. "Anyways, if you need to use the shower, it's down the hall and turn to your third left. You understand? Or do you not know what a hallway is?"

"I know what a hallway is. We have lots of them at home," said Byakko. "My family is very wealthy so we have a bigger house then this. Except a little bit different."

"_He sure brags a lot for a teenager. Besides, how does he know what a hallway is?"_

"Byakko?" said Rika. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," replied Byakko.

"How old are you? And what kind of house do you live in at home?" asked Rika.

"Well," started Byakko, "I'm 18 years old and I live in a big house back in China. I guess people call it a "mansion"."

"_WHAT! This boy is 18 years old. I swear he would be younger than me. And he lives in a mansion. I can't believe this kid. No wonder he has no worries."_ (Meanwhile she saying this, Rika did a weird face)

Both Rika and Byakko took showers and went straight to bed. I mean, they've been up the mostly the whole night trying to figure things out. Luckily, Rika found the time to tell Byakko what is what around her house and showed him where everything is. Then she went off to bed. Byakko soon found that the sofa was defiantly not comfortable after sleeping for a while. Right now, he would do anything for a soft bed to sleep in. So he went upstairs to search for a bed. And in the morning, there will be a big surprise waiting for the two.

It is 6 o' clock in morning on a Saturday and that was when Rika's alarm clock went off. She quickly turned it off the second she heard it. She rubbed her eyes and was about to get out of bed…until she felt something touching her. She looked behind her and saw Byakko! He was sleeping right beside her the whole night!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" cried Rika.

"Huh?" replied Byakko, who is still tired. "What's going on?" And then he saw Rika backed up against the wall, with a horrifying face on. "What's up with you?"

"Why, why are you here?" asked Rika, still shocked. "I thought you were suppose to sleep on the sofa?"

"Oh that," said Byakko. "I didn't feel comfortable sleeping on the couch so I went looking for a soft bed to sleep on. I finally found one…and here we are."

"_I swear, this Byakko person is going to drive me nuts."_

Rika had finally gotten over what had happened earlier in the morning and was ready to start her day. But first, she has to figure out how to enroll Byakko into her school.

"Okay," said Rika, "Today I am going to show you how things work around here in the 21st century." She said this while slamming on the kitchen table, where they were eating breakfast.

Byakko blinked at Rika. "Sure, why not," said Byakko. "I'd loved to see what you guys have around here." And again, he's saying this with a smile on his face.

After they were done eating breakfast, which was pancakes with syrup and a class of milk, they went outside so Rika could show Byakko around her neighborhood.

"Hmmmm…" said Byakko, "That was delicious. What do you call it again?"

"We call it Pancakes," replied Rika.

"Can we eat it again later?" asked Byakko.

"We can't eat them later because we're only suppose to eat them in the morning," explained Rika.

They soon reached the water fountain, which is Rika's most favorite place to go to.

"This is a water fountain Byakko," said Rika pointing to it. "This is where I'd always go whenever I'm feeling down or just needs something to cheer me up. My parents and I use to come here all the time, but we can't now."

"Why is that?" asked Byakko.

"Never mind that," replied Rika. "You see that Ocean over there? It's really pretty when you come to see it at night."

"Really?" said Byakko.

They both took a moment to stare at the ocean while the wind passes them that could make their worries disappear.

When they went pass Rika's school, Rika thought that she should show Byakko where her school is how it is like.

"Byakko," said Rika, "This is my school." She then points her hand towards her school.

"That's your school?" said Byakko. "It's so big. How do know where you're going in there? I mean it's bigger than your house."

"Well, I got use to it after my first year here," said Rika with a smile.

"Oh," said Byakko. "Say, if I'm going to go to this school, you'll have to show me around the school too. You don't want me to get lost now do you?" Byakko said this with such cuteness that Rika was stunned and started to blush. It's as if sparkles were floating around them.

Before returning back home, Rika managed to show Byakko where the grocery store was, the bookstore, the library, the park, and the theater. They also had enough time to go out for lunch.

"Wow!" said Byakko. "The 21st century isn't that bad. It's a whole lot different from my home, but it'll do."

"_Of course it's a whole lot different from his time. It's the 21st century for god's sake, and he's from what...ancient china?"_

When they finally reached back to Rika's house, Rika noticed that her good friend, Miyu, was at her front gate.

"Miyu?" said Rika. "What is she doing here?"

Miyu noticed Rika and ran towards her. "Where have you been all day? I called to check if I could come over but no one answered," said Miyu in a mean voice. "I was worried so I came over, but you weren't home either." (Then she noticed Byakko) "Huh, who's he?"

"Oh, he's just a friend?" replied Rika, with sweat drops on her face.

"For how long?" asked Miyu.

"Ummm…let's just go inside okay?" said Rika. She then pushed Miyu inside and Byakko followed.

"Rika?" said Miyu, "I've never seen you with a boy before. What's going on?"

While Miyu was asking Rika questions, Byakko was watching TV, although he doesn't know what's going on.

"I just met him yesterday and we just became friends," said Rika. _"Wait, that kind of sounded weird."_

"Oh, so you mean he's your boyfriend?" said Miyu.

"No, no," said Rika. "He's just a friend. Really."

"So why is he at your house?" asked Miyu with a curious face.

"He…wanted to see me," replied Rika. _"That's made it worst didn't' it?"_

"So he is your boyfriend," said Miyu.

"No he's not…" said Rika, but Miyu wasn't listening because she went over to where Byakko is.

"_Oh great. Now what?"_

"So, how far have you guys gotten?" said Miyu asking Byakko questions now.

"What do you mean?" asked Byakko. "She just the chosen one who's…" He was interrupted by Rika who covered Byakko's mouth with her hand.

"Never mind him now why do you want to come over for?" asked Rika, who was scared about what might happen if Miyu knew what was going on.

"I just wanted to come over because I was bored. Anyways, what's the new guy's name?" said Miyu.

"I'm Kirin, but you can call me Byakko," said Byakko.

"Byakko huh," said Miyu. "Isn't that one of the four guardian's name Rika's always talking about?"

"_I'm doomed."_

"Yup, and she a really special person who's…" and again he was interrupted by Rika.

"Ha, ha," laughed Rika. "Miyu should you be somewhere today?"

"Ummm, no," replied Miyu.

"Well I think your mom needs your help at her bakery so I think you should go now," said Rika pushing her friend out the door.

"Wait, Rika?" said Miyu.

"Buh bye," said Rika closing the door. "That was close. Byakko! Why were you going to tell her that I was the chosen lady to help you!"

"I don't know," said Byakko. "She wanted to know so I though I should tell her."

"Oh, never mind," moaned Rika. "Come on. We have to figure out how to enroll you at my school. I have to go to work later. But if I leave you alone you might make my house even messier."

"No I won't," said Byakko with a smile.

"_That smile won't make it justice."_

"I think I'll go make dinner," said Rika.

"Okay,' said Byakko, smiling again.

"_Will he quit smiling already?"_

After eating dinner, Rika went to clean a room for Byakko so he could have a room to sleep in that night.

"Byakko!" yelled Rika.

"Yes!" said Byakko, running to where Rika is.

"This will be your room meanwhile you are here. So just pretend that my home is your home. Okay?" said Rika.

There was a moment of silence.

"_Is he going to stand there all day?"_

"Thank you Rika," said Byakko in a cheerful voice. And again, he hugged Rika once more. Which made her blush again.

"Okay, now you have to go take a shower and go to bed," said Rika, still blushing. "And don't come into my room again alright."

"Understood," said Byakko.

Their first day together wasn't half that bad and ended up having a great time. Rika hoped that she would enjoy his stay while he's here in the present. And that's the end of chapter two.

PecanPie: Now wasn't that a cute chapter?

Rika: Yes, I agree.

Miyu: How come I only appeared once in the chapter and all I did was asked questions?

PecanPie: Aww…don't' worry about that. You'll get better lines next time.

Rika: That Byakko sure was weird in this chapter.

PecanPie: Of course, he will be weird throughout the story.

Miyu: Better get use to that.

PecanPie: Don't worry.

Rika: Yeah don't worry.

Miyu: Don't worry you say? I'm already tired of him being all cute and stuff.

Rika: You don't mean that.

PecanPie: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last one and please, give me some reviews!


	3. The New Student

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

_Chapter Three: The New Student_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Byakko from Fushigi Yuugi but I do own the character PecanPie, a.ka. me, Rika, and Miyu.**

**When words are in **_Italic_**, it means Rika is talking in her head.**

PecanPie: Well, this is finally chapter two.

Rika and Miyu: Yup!

Byakko: Is this chapter going to be boring?

PecanPie: What did you say? Are you saying my stories are boring?

Byakko: No, it's just that I'm curious to know what's going to happen next.

PecanPie: Really? Then read the title of this chapter and there's a clue for you Einstein.

Byakko: Sorry.

Rika: Byakko, you need to work on your communicating skills.

Miyu: I agree with you there.

Byakko: Anyway, enjoy the story.

PecanPie: Hey! That's my line.

* * *

It was Sunday and Rika was taking Byakko to her school so she could enroll Byakko into her school.

"Where are we going?" whined Byakko, still tired.

"We're going to my school so you can go there," said Rika.

"What do you mean?" asked Byakko.

"Never mind," replied Rika. "Just follow me."

They had finally entered Rika's school and they went straight to the Principle's office.

"Principle Yamazaki?" started Rika, "Is it okay if my friend Byakko enrolls into our school?" When she looked at Byakko, she noticed that he was asleep again!

"_Why me? I'm trying to help him but he's acting like such a child."_

"Is your friend from around here?" asked Principle Yamazaki. "His clothes don't look like he's from here."

"Oh…I forgot about his clothes."  
"Ummm…he's a good friend of mine from china who came to visit me yesterday," said Rika. "And he said he wanted to stay with me and go to the same school as me." "What did I just say?" 

"Is that so?" said Principle Yamazaki. "Well, he'll need to sign some papers and get his own I.D. Then he can start coming here. Here's his uniform. Make sure he won't be any trouble and tries to learn his hardest. Is that clear?"

"_I can't believe it worked."_

"Yes sir," said Rika. She then took the uniform and gave Byakko a nudge on the shoulder. "Say thank you Byakko," whispered Rika.

"Huh?" said Byakko. "Oh, thank you very much sir." He's saying this with a smile again.

* * *

When Rika and Byakko reached back home, Rika was preparing lunch for herself and Byakko…until it hit her that she needs to find some clothes for Byakko to wear that's from the present time. She then hurries to her dad's room and took out some of the clothes her dad use to wear.

"Byakko!" yelled Rika. "Come in here for a sec."

"What is it?" asked Byakko walking through the door.

"Look, this is for you," said Rika handing Byakko her father's clothes.

"But this isn't mine," replied Byakko.

"I know," said Rika. "I just though since my father's not using them, you should have it. Besides, you need to wear the clothes we're wearing now or else people will think you're a weirdo walking around."

"Really? T-this is for me?" asked Byakko.

"Yes, it's yours to keep," said Rika. "Now take good care of them."

"I will," said Byakko with a big smile. His smile had made Rika smiled also.

* * *

"Do they fit Byakko?" asked Rika.

"I think," replied Byakko.

"Come out here so I can see," said Rika.

After Byakko received the clothes from Rika, she had asked him to go try some on.

"Does it look okay?" asked Byakko.

Rika went silent because she thought Byakko looked very handsome in her dad's old clothes. She blushed and then finally said, "They look very good on you. You can wear any of my dad's clothes whenever you want to okay?"

"But won't your dad need them to wear?" asked Byakko.

This question made Rika's happy face turned into a sad one.

"He's not here anymore," said Rika very quietly.

"Why is tha…" said Byakko, but he was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Oh, Miyu must be here," said Rika.

"That girl from yesterday?" asked Byakko.

"Yeah," said Rika. She ran to the door and opened it up for Miyu.

"Hi," said Miyu. "Don't think you can shut the door on me again today."

"I won't," said Rika. "Come in."

When Miyu entered the house, she noticed that Rika's place had gotten even messier than the last.

"Rika? What happened here?" asked Miyu. "It's even worse than the last time I came."

"I just don't have the time anymore to clean up my house," said Rika.

"Well, since I'm here, why don't I help you?" suggested Miyu rolling her sleeves up.

"No, no," said Rika. "You came over to have a good time. I can't just let you clean up my house."

"How can I have a good time if your house is so messy," said Miyu. "So messy that I can't step anywhere."

"Good point," said Rika.

"Hey new guy?" said Miyu talking to Byakko. "You gonna help?"

"You mean me?" said Byakko pointing to himself.

"Yes you," replied Miyu. "While the new guy and I are cleaning, why don't you go make us some lunch."

"But…" said Rika.

"No 'but's," said Miyu. "Just go."

"Okay?" said Rika.

* * *

While Rika was cooking for lunch, Byakko and Miyu were having some trouble cleaning around her house.

"Byakko?" said Miyu.

"Yes," said Byakko with a grin.

"Ya know, while you're living with Rika, you should help her out around the house," said Miyu. "She's had it very hard ever since her parents passed away."

"They what," said Byakko in shock. "Passed away?"

"Yeah," replied Miyu. "They died in a car accident when Rika was 14. After her parents passing ceremony, I asked her to come stay with my family and me, but she refused. She said she would continue living in the house that her parents had built. She then started getting a job that cleans offices to help support herself and to stay in this house. Now that you're going to stay here too, she'll have to work twice as hard…unless you help her."

Byakko started to cry, "That is the saddest story I had ever heard. I never thought she had it this hard. She was always so happy and cheerful. Ever since I got here, she never mentioned anything about her parents, or her life."

"Don't cry Byakko," said Miyu. "These things happen. At least she's not going to be alone around here anymore. She has you to keep her happy…besides me anyway. So all I'm asking is for you to help her out, whenever I can't. Alright?"

Byakko wiped his tears and smiled, "Okay, you got it."

* * *

Rika was done cooking and Byakko and Miyu were both done cleaning, but when they all sat at the dinner table, Rika noticed something was wrong with Byakko and Miyu.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Rika. "Was it really that hard to clean around my house?"

Both Byakko and Miyu were tired after their cleaning. Their faces looked like they were going to die.

"Rika, don't you dare go on living without cleaning your house from now on ever again!" yelled Miyu with her last breathe.

"Miyu, are you going to be okay?" asked Rika worried. "What about you Byakko?" When she looked at Byakko, he was out cold.

"I-I killed Miyu and Byakko!" 

"Come on you guys, stop scaring me," said Rika. She went over to poke the two if they're really unconscious.

* * *

"Now you better clean your house everyday from now on okay Rika?" commanded Miyu.

"Yes Miyu," said Rika. "Have a save trip home." She waves to Miyu as she's leaving.

"Bye Miyu! Hope you come visit soon!" added Byakko.

The three just finished lunch right after Byakko and Miyu woke up. Then Miyu had to go home to help her parents at the bakery. Then Byakko decided to ask more questions.

"Say Rika?" started Byakko. "Were you lonely here all by yourself before I got here?"

"Why would you say that?" replied Rika as they walked into the house.

"I know about your parents," said Byakko.

"Did Miyu tell you?" asked Rika.

"Yeah, she did. It's a good thing too. I thought your parents had abandoned you when you said they weren't around anymore, but now I understand. I'm sorry for misunderstanding you," said Byakko.

"Don't be," said Rika. "Even though they're gone, they're still here in my heart. You see, when the ones you really love and care for are gone, they're never really gone if they're still in your heart. That was what my parents told me when I was young. They're still here with me, even when people think they're not."

Byakko went silent for a moment. Then he went over to Rika again and hugged her once more.

"I know your parents aren't here to help protect you and keep you away from the lonely, but…is it okay if I take their place and protect you, also to help you with the cleaning around the house. Will that be all right? It's the least I can do since you took me in into your home and took so much care for me, even though I'm not form here. Is that okay?"

Rika's eyes started to get all watery…then she cried in Byakko's arms.

"Yes, yes that's okay," replied Rika cheerfully. "Of course."

"Now that that's settled, can I eat the leftovers?" said Byakko interrupting the moment.

Rika laughed and said, "Sure, go ahead." After Byakko finished his leftover lunch, Rika showed him around her house some more. When all of that was done, they both settled for the night and wait for another new day. Tomorrow will be Byakko's first day at Rika's school.

* * *

"Wake up Byakko!" yelled Rika. "Today's your first day at school. You don't want to be late do you?"

It was 6 am on a Monday Morning and it was time for Rika and Byakko to wake up to go to school.

"Hmmm…five more minutes," moaned Byakko.

"Come on," said Rika. "I baked some pancakes. You want some?" Rika knew baking pancakes would wake up Byakko.

"What!" cried Byakko. "Pancakes? Where?"

"You'll get some as soon as u get ready for school," said Rika.

"_Hold on a sec, doing the things I'm doing now, I sound like his mother."_

"Hurry up or you won't get any pancakes," said Rika with a change of heart. "Today is your last of me waking you up. From now on you will have your own clock to wake you up. Understand?" When she looked down at Byakko, he was fast asleep again. Then she decided to say, "WAKE UP!" which worked on Byakko and now he's wide awake.

* * *

"Why did you have to go and do that for?" asked Byakko.

"Because you weren't waking up and yelling at you was the first thing that popped into my mind," replied Rika. She handed Byakko his pancakes and he had forgotten everything that had happened in the morning.

"Hmmm…these pancakes are so good," said Byakko.

"Of course they are, my mother taught me how to make them," said Rika. "So they are good, because my mom was the best cook there ever was."

Just then Byakko stopped eating his pancakes.

"What's wrong?" asked Rika.

"I wish your mom was still alive," said Byakko. Rika was shocked to hear this.

"Is he serious?" 

"Everything that I've heard about your mother were good things. I wish my mother was like that. She had always ignored me and whenever we have a chance to talk, she'd always say, "Study hard so you can go into a good college", she never has the time to be with me. I wish your mother was still alive so I could ask her if…if she could be a mother to me and let me see how a mother-son relationship is suppose to be like," explained Byakko.

"Don't say that Byakko," said Rika.

"Huh?" said Byakko, "Why not?"

"It's not because your mother doesn't love you," started Rika, "She's trying her best to help keep you in school so you could have a good reputation. You see, she never has time to spend with you because she's always busy with her work so you could see her as a hard working mother. Don't think that way about her Byakko, she truly loves you."

Byakko went silent for a moment because Rika's words touched him.

"When you say it like that, then I do think my mom was just trying to be a great mom," said Byakko. "Thank you." He smiled at Rika and Rika smiled at him.

* * *

Byakko and Rika were walking to school and Rika decided to check something.

"Byakko?" said Rika. "Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure," replied Byakko. "Here." He handed Rika his school schedule.

Rika read it and was surprised that he has the same schedule as she does!

"Byakko! This is so weird. You have the same classes as I do," cried Rika. "Even your locker is right next to mine!"

"Really?" asked Byakko. "Good. Then I'll just follow you in order to get to my classes. Right?" He smiled again.

Rika smiled back and said, "Right."

As they enter the school, students were staring at Byakko and Rika. Then they heard some whispering.

"Is that the new kid?" said a girl student.

"Yeah, he seems like he's not from here. Just look at that hair color," said another girl student.

Byakko heard what she had said and said, "I don't think they like me."

"Just ignore them," suggested Rika. "They're always gossiping about other students here."

"Do they gossip about you?" asked Byakko.

"I don't know about that," replied Rika. Then there was more whispering.

"Look who Rika dragged in now," said a girl student.

"Yeah, first it was that street girl, now it's a white haired boy," said a boy student. "I bet she has a lot of fun at home."

Rika heard that and made a sad face. Byakko saw her and talked back to the boy student.

"Who do you think you are?" shouted Byakko.

"I'm the person who rules this school," said the boy student. "Got a problem?"

"Yeah I have a problem," replied Byakko. "You're saying mean things about my friends. She took me in because she was nice enough to give me shelter and a warm house to live in. You don't have the right to make fun of that."

"A tough guy huh?" said the boy. "How about we settle this right now, right here?"

"Fine," agreed Byakko. When Rika heard that, she tried to stop Byakko from fighting.

"Byakko, please don't' do this," said Rika.

"Why not, he deserves it for saying that about you," said Byakko.

"Please, don't' fight here at school," said Rika. "Remember what the principle said? He said don't if you want to go here, don't' cause any trouble here."

"But Rika," said Byakko.

"Don't worry," said Rika. "Their words don't hurt." She quickly then pulled his arm and they began to walk.

"Stopped by a girl. What a sissy. Runny away from a fight!" shouted the boy student.

"Just ignore them Byakko," said Rika.

"O-okay," replied Byakko.

* * *

Rika and Byakko finally reached their lockers and began to put their backpacks in there.

"Byakko?" said Rika. "Promise me that you fight with them. Okay?"

"Why? He deserves to get punched in the face," said Byakko.

"Fighting is never an answer!" shouted Rika with a wet face. She was crying.

"Are you okay Rika?" asked Byakko worried.

"I'm fine!" said Rika. "Come on. We need to get to class." She wiped her tears and grabbed her books.

"Rika," said Byakko. "I promise. I won't fight. I'm sorry." He then grabbed his books too.

"Let's go," said Rika. She took Byakko's hand and went straight to their first period class.

* * *

When they both reached their first period class, the whole class was staring at them.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here? It's the playa and her protector," said the boy student form before.

"Shut up Takeru!" said Miyu sitting in the seat next to the window. "Hey Miyu, over here." She waved to Miyu to tell her to come to over. The teacher entered and the students took their seats. Byakko and Rika went over to the two empty seats where Miyu was, but then Takeru took one of them.

"I was saving those seats for Rika and Byakko," said Miyu. "Not you."

"So what," said Takeru. "You can't save seats and I can sit where ever I want."

At this point Miyu is very angry. "It's okay Miyu," said Rika. "I'll just go get me another seat. Byakko, you can sit here next to Miyu."

Byakko looked at Rika and said, "No, I'll go get another one, you sit there."

"Takeru if you don't move right now, you're gonna get a black eye after class," commanded Miyu.

"Oooo…scary," said Takeru. "Make me." Now Miyu is very angry.

Rika then started to get very worried. "Byakko, just sit here and Miyu, stop talking to him. I'll go sit over there in the back." She made Byakko sit on the seat and continued her way back to her seat.

"You see, she said I could sit here," said Takeru.

Now Miyu's veins were popping way out and Byakko was getting really annoyed by Takeru.

* * *

PecanPie: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. I know it was long but I thought all the event would fit better in this chapter than the next one.

Byakko: Aww man, just when it was getting good too.

Rika: Now, now Byakko. Hey, why was I crying before again.

PecanPie: You'll have to wait 'till the next chapter to figure that out.

Miyu: I really wanted to knock that guy's head off.

Byakko: Calm down Miyu.

Rika: I can't wait until the next chapter.

PecanPie: We all can't wait. Now just stay tuned and please, give me some reviews.

Byakko: Yeah, what she said.


	4. To Fight or not To Fight

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

_Chapter Four: To Fight or not To Fight_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Byakko from Fushigi Yuugi but I do own the character PecanPie, a.ka. me, Rika, Miyu, and the other students.**

**When words are in **_Italic_**, it means Rika is talking in her head.**

PecanPie: Here's Chapter Four.

Byakko and Rika: Hooray!

Miyu: Knock it off.

Rika: Why? We're just celebrating.

Byakko: Yeah, don't be so cold Miyu.

Miyu: Who's being cold?

PecanPie: Come on guys. Do you have to argue every time we do this?

Miyu: I don't know, and I don't' care.

PecanPie: Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Hope you like my story so far.

Byakko and Rika: Enjoy!

Miyu: I said knock it off.

* * *

After Rika's seat was taken by Takeru in their first period class, more tension was in the room. Miyu is really gonna blow by going berserk and Byakko was beginning to get annoyed by Takeru bothering him.

"Welcome to your first period class students," said Mrs. Tsuki.

"Good morning Mrs. Tsuki," said her class.

"You may sit down," replied Mrs. Tsuki.

"She seems like a nice teacher," said Byakko talking to Miyu, but then he noticed that she was still mad. "A-are you okay?" Miyu didn't reply for a moment. Then she said, "I'm fine" with clenched teeth and still have veins popping out. At this point, Byakko was really afraid of her.

"Today we're going to learn about Chinese history," said Mrs. Tsuki. "Beginning with the myth about the four guardians of heaven and earth. Rika? Your family seems to know a lot about this topic. Why don't you tell a little about it?"

When Rika heard her name, she quickly got up from her seat and began explaining. "The four guardians were the four protectors of china. They guard the four directions; North, East, South, and West. Genbu, the black tortoise guards the North section. Seiryuu, the blue dragon guards the West section. Suzaku, the red phoenix guards the South section, and finally, Byakko, the white tiger guards the West section."

When Byakko was announced, both Byakko and Mrs. Tsuki looked at Rika.

"Nicely done Rika," praised Mrs. Tsuki. "That reminds me that today we have a new student in our class."

"We kind of figured that because all the seats are seeing to be filled up," said Takeru.

"Thanks for sharing Takeru," said Mrs. Tsuki. "Our new student is named Byakko. Please welcome Byakko to our class." When she said this, Byakko got up from his seat and bowed.

"Why is your name Byakko?" asked Takeru. "Is it because you're a guardian wanna-be?"

Now Miyu seems to be cooled down from going berserk and Byakko is rising with anger for Takeru…for making fun of his chosen name. He then leaned forward towards Takeru and said, "Don't you dare make fun of my name, you ignorant child." Saying this with a horrified face did made Takeru a little scared of Byakko.

"A tough guy huh?" said Takeru. "How about we settle this after school in the back of the school?"

It took Byakko a moment to answer him, "Gladly." When Rika heard this, she was really worried, especially after Byakko promised he wouldn't fight. The class heard this too, and they wait for Takeru to whip Byakko's butt…like that's going to happen.

* * *

It was lunchtime and Rika ask Byakko why he had lied about his promise and decided to fight.

"Byakko! Why did you do that?" shouted Rika.

"Do what?" asked Byakko.

"You told Takeru that you would fight with him," said Rika. "Why?"

"I couldn't just let talk bad about he chosen name that I had been given," replied Byakko. "Calling me a guardian wanna-be. He's the poser around here."

"Even so, you don't have to fight," said Rika. "Fighting never resolves anything." After saying this, Byakko is still going to fight. "Fine," said Rika. "Do whatever you want."

Then Miyu came to their table after getting her lunch. "Did I miss something good?" Byakko didn't say anything. "I guess I did," said Miyu. "You going to fight Takeru huh?" When she said this, Byakko stood up and walked away, which made Miyu mad. "Why are so many people pissing me off today?"

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Byakko and Rika didn't talk to each other, even though Byakko was following Rika all day, they didn't once talk to one another. This started to worry Miyu, who also amazingly have the same schedule as they do. When they were walking to their last period class, Miyu decided to say something to lighten up the mood.

"Say, how about we go over to my house after school to study and then do something fun?" said Miyu. "How bout it?" There was still no answer, and then Miyu started to get very worried. "Guys, what's going on?" said Miyu. "You two were just so happy this morning." Then something came into her mind. "Is it because of that fight Byakko and Takeru are doing?"

Rika finally stopped walking and said, "It's his choice to fight, and there's no stopping him."

Byakko stopped walking too, and was stunned to hear what Rika had said.

"Mom always said to never force someone to do something, so he could do whatever he wants," said Rika, then she started walking again.

"Rika," said Byakko.

"Ahhh…I get it now," said Miyu with a smirk on her face, "You promised her you wouldn't fight but then you said you are huh?"

"H-how did you know?" asked Byakko.

"I know these things," said Miyu, "Because this had happen before, between me and this one other kid."

"You and Rika went through this before? What did you do?" asked Byakko.

"I was too blinded by my pride that I didn't stop to think how this would effect Rika," said Miyu. "So I did it anyway. I fought with this boy named Kenji. He was making fun of Rika, so I though I'd teach him a lesson not to mess with my friends, but afterwards, instead of me protecting my one and true friend, I hurt her. I ended up having bruises and scratches that Rika had gotten in her heart. I should have listened to her and decided not to fight with Kenji, but that's just how life is. She trying so hard not to let you fight, because she doesn't to go through another event when her friend gets injured again. I could still remember her crying face when she saw me, bleeding and all bruised up. I guess, I guess I was really stupid back then, wasn't I?" After hearing all this, Byakko, started to cry also.

"Why, why won't anybody tell me anything!" shouted Byakko. "I should've known this was happening to her. What am I going to do now?"

"Just do, what your heart tells you," said Miyu. "That's what Rika's always telling me when I have to trouble like you have now." Miyu then walked to her last period class, with Byakko following after.

* * *

The last period of the day was over and school has ended. Rika finally stopped being departed from Byakko and went to go talk to him.

"Byakko?" said Rika. "I'm sorry for not showing you around the school today. I guess I wasn't a very good friend. I'm very sorry." She then bowed down and hoped for forgiveness

"Rika," said Byakko. "I can't force you to do something you don't want to do now can I? Isn't that what you said before?" Rika was delighted to hear Byakko said that and smiled. "Now let's go over to Miyu's house and have some fun," said Byakko.

"You got it," said Rika.

"I guess him being this happy means he forgives me, but that doesn't matter. I'm just glad we're just talking to each other again."

When they met up with Miyu, they started to head over to her house when Takeru stepped in front of them and stopped them.

"I thought we were going to fight wanna-be," said Takeru.

"Get out the way midget," said Miyu.

"Your words won't hurt me Ms. Miyu," said Takeru. "On the other hand, if you want to get out of this one, you'll have to let me borrow Ms. Rika over there for one day."

"Not a chance poser," replied Byakko. He then grabbed Rika's hand. "Let's go."

"Not so soon there white boy," said Takeru. "We still have a fight to finish." After saying this, he gave Byakko a punch on the cheek.

"You bastard," said Byakko spitting the blood out from his mouth. "You'll pay for that."

"Oh really," said Takeru. "Bring it on."

"Byakko," shouted Rika.

"Don't' worry so much Rika," said Miyu. "Byakko's a big boy now, you don't have to be so concern abut him. He can take care of himself."

"I hope your right Miyu," said Rika. "But if he gets a bruise, he's going to get punished."

"You wouldn't really do that would you?" asked Miyu.

"No," replied Rika. "Let's just say I am." Rika then laugh, and so did Miyu.

"Even your girlfriends over there are laughing at you," said Takeru. Miyu and Rika heard that.

"Don't listen to him Byakko," shouted Miyu.

"Yeah, you can do it," said Rika.

"I can't believe I just said that."

Byakko heard what her friends are saying and was ready to fight.

"I'll just teach him a lesson, but I won't hurt him," said Byakko talking to himself. He then ran up to Takeru and quickly went behind his back and hit him in the back. With just that, Takeru went out cold.

"_What…did he just do?"_

"All done, let's go," said Byakko, picking up his backpack.

Everyone was amazed that Takeru was beaten by a new comer. Takeru had beaten everyone in the past, but not Byakko.

"That's my friend right there," said Miyu. "You better not mess with us anymore."

"_How can he be so strong? Wait, he's from China right? Maybe he learned how to do martial arts from there?"

* * *

_

PecanPie: This chapter was so sad. (Cries)

Byakko: I agree with you. (Also cries)

Miyu: I can't believe these two.

Rika: Come on Miyu. Don't be so bored. You have to be cheerful sometime to make this ending more enjoyable.

Miyu: Forget it!

Rika, Byakko, and PecanPie: Come on. PLEASE!

Miyu real mad: If I do it, will you guys stop doing that.

Rika, Byakko, and PecanPie: YEAH!

Miyu: Yes, I do agree that this story was sad (sniff) and I do hope I get better lines next chapter.

Byakko: On second thought, just be what you were before.

PecanPie: Yeah, you seem pretty freaky doing that.

Miyu: Then why did you tell me to do it!

Rika: That's the end of chapter four and please, give us reviews. (Smiles)


	5. Parents’ Love

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

_Chapter Five: Parents' Love_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Byakko from Fushigi Yuugi but I do own the character PecanPie, a.ka. me, Rika, Miyu, and the other students.**

**When words are in **_Italic_**, it means Rika is talking in her head.**

PecanPie: We're finally in chapter five.

Byakko: Yup. Hey, when will the other guys be joining us in this story?

PecanPie: Hmmm…after a couple chapters.

Rika: How much will that be? I really want to meet the other guys too.

Miyu: Having one weird guy is enough.

PecanPie: Come on, you don't mean that. I know you like Byakko.

Byakko: Yeah I know you like me.

Miyu: I don't like you, I just like your fighting strategies that's all.

Rika: Sure you do Miyu.

Miyu: What are you talking about?

Rika: Then why are you turning red?

Miyu: Just leave me alone and go to chapter five.

* * *

Miyu, Byakko, and Rika were beginning to walk to Miyu's house after school. Miyu was so impressed by what Byakko had done to Takeru that she had to say something.

"Man Byakko," said Miyu. "That was some tight moves you did back there. Where'd you learn such thing?"

"Uh," said Byakko. "I learned it from my master of course."

"Well, where can I find this master of yours?" asked Miyu.

"You can find him…" said Byakko, but Rika had to interrupt him again.

"Are we almost there to your house Miyu?" interrupted Rika.

"Yeah," said Miyu. "It's just up ahead."

"Your house has a bakery at the bottom of the building right?" asked Rika. "And your home is at the top?"

"Yup," said Miyu. "That's why I could always get free fresh bread." Then she made this delighted face with stars all her with a wet mouth that has slobber coming out.

"Don't brag so much Miyu," said Rika laughing. "You look scaring."

"I agree," said Byakko.

* * *

After walking for a couple minutes, they finally reached Miyu's house.

"Here it is you guys," said Miyu. "We'll have to enter my house through the back door because my mom doesn't like it when I bring friends through the front door. Especially when we have costumers."

Rika and Byakko quickly followed Miyu to the back door. When they entered through the back door, the second they open the door, they could smell the yummy scent of fresh baked bread.

"It smells so good in here," said Byakko.

"Yeah," agreed Rika.

"Can I have a piece of bread?" asked Byakko.

"Sure, go ahead," said Miyu. "I'd always take a piece whenever I come home. You can take one too Rika." She then grabbed a piece of bread and continued up to her room, with Byakko and Rika following.

* * *

When they reached Miyu's room, Byakko and Rika noticed something really disturbing.

"Miyu," said Rika, "You said that I don't clean my house enough to keep it clean, but look at your room. It's even worse then my house." Byakko then shook his to agree with Rika.

"Well," replied Miyu, "You're the kind that fits a perfect clean house. I fit the kinds that's messy." She then smiled.

"Whatever Miyu," laughed Rika.

"Byakko, are you hungry?" asked Miyu. "What about you Rika?"

"I'm starving," replied Byakko. "Do you have any food here besides bread?"

"I am a little hungry," said Rika. "But I'll have anything you have."

"Ok then, I'll be back in a bit," said Miyu running downstairs.

* * *

After Miyu left, Rika decided to help clean Miyu's home since she helped her clean her house. So she started to pick the trash and throw them in the trash.

"Rika? What are you doing?" asked Byakko.

"Oh," said Rika. "I'm just helping Miyu clean her room. I have to repay her somehow by helping me clean my house. Mom had said to always repay those who helped you out."

Byakko smiled and closed his eyes. "Your mom seems like a really, really nice mom."

Rika stopped for bit, and said, "Yeah, she was a pretty cool mom. I just can't believe that a mom that great, is gone."

"But not gone forever, because she's still inside your heart, right?" said Byakko.

"Yeah," smiled Rika. "You're right."

"I guess…I do miss my mom too," confessed Byakko. "I've only been here for three days, and I miss her already. I guess…I need her to be with me always. Sounds childish of me I know, but I have to say it sooner or later."

"It's alright," said Rika. "I feel that way too. Whenever my mom's not with me, I feel lonely too. Same goes for my dad. By the way, how's your dad doing back at home?"

"M-my dad's not with us anymore," said Byakko. "He died. After I met my master, I thought of him as my father. I guess that's why my mother is trying her hardest to be a great parent to me. Being as my mother…and my father. Ya know?" When Rika heard this, she broke down in tears.

"You see, your mother was truly a great mother after all," said Rika. "I'm sorry about your father. Must be hard."

"Yeah," said Byakko. "But it's not something to cry over?"

"But…" said Rika.

"I don't think my dad's passing was that bad," said Byakko.

"What is he saying?" 

"I know, because my dad died as a hero," said Byakko. Rika was very surprised to hear this.

"We were being attacked by soldiers from Kutou," started Byakko. "Father finally came home from a battle with Kutou, but later that night, we had a surprise attack. Father told us to go hide, and he sacrificed himself for not just my mom and I, but also for our empire. He was truly a hero then, but he didn't die as a soldier, he died as my brave and courageous one and only father."

_"That's the saddest story I've ever heard. No wonder he was sent here from the book. It had said the chosen one would show him where his heart is. I had never thought I would be the one to help him. I feel really sorry for the guardians who's going through their most tragic times."_

_

* * *

_

Miyu finally came back from getting their dinner and when she entered her room, she was surprised to see Rika on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Rika?" said Miyu. When Rika saw Miyu entered, she quickly ran towards Miyu and cried in her arms. "Byakko! What did you do!"

Byakko looked at her and said, "I'm sorry."

"I've been a fool to have trusted you!" said Miyu, who was ready to hit Byakko until Rika stopped her.

"Miyu, don't," said Rika. "It's not his fault I'm crying. Don't hurt him."

"Rika," said Miyu, "Tell me what's wrong then." Rika then quickly wiped away her tears and said, "I'm fine, there was just dust in my eyes and I just wanted your help to remove them, but I'm okay now. Thanks."

After hearing that from Rika, Miyu apologized, "I'm sorry Byakko." She then bowed, and Byakko looked over again and smiled. Then he started to walk towards Rika.

"Please don't cry anymore Rika," said Byakko. "I've seen you in tears too much. Seeing you like this makes me feel unworthy. Please, stop crying." Then he gave her hug. When Rika heard what he said, she remembered something her mother told her right before her mother's passing.

_"Rika, while I'm gone, please don't' cry. Always smile. For me, please honey. Always keep smiling."_

After thinking about what her mother said, she hugged Byakko back and trying her best to stop crying.

* * *

"You guys were really on a role there," said Miyu. "You two should try out for a play or do drama."

Rika had finally stopped crying and everything was okay again. So they decided to have dinner.

"Rika? Before you leave, do you want another box of our bread? When I was cleaning your house, I noticed the old ones I gave you haven't gotten eaten and rotted," said Miyu.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," said Rika smiling again. "Guess I forgot about them when I put them on the kitchen table a month ago."

"A MONTH AGO!" shouted Miyu and Byakko.

"Well what am I suppose to do with them?" replied Rika.

"Ummm…you were suppose to eat them," answered Miyu.

"How could I when I never have the time to eat them?" said Rika.

"Oh yeah. You're always working and doing school work," said Miyu.

"If you have work, aren't you suppose to be working now?" asked Byakko.

"Well, no because since exams are coming up, I took a vacation off of work for a couple weeks to study," explained Rika. "Right after they're over, I'm going right back to work. You'll have to be alone in the house when I'm off at work."

"How long are you going to be gone then?" asked Byakko scared.

"I'll be gone right after school until 11 o' clock at night," said Rika.

"WHAT?" shouted Byakko. "That long? How do you survive then?"

"Well I need that money to support my house and to buy food," said Rika. "But don't worry, I'm use to it now."

"If you say so," said Byakko concerned.

* * *

They finally finished dinner and Byakko and Rika were on their way home after studying.

"Here you go Rika," said Miyu handing them their breads. "Now you'll have to eat them ok? You have to eat something once in a while."

"Okay," said Rika. "Thanks a lot."

"Yeah, thanks," added Byakko. "Bye Miyu."

"Wait Byakko," said Miyu, "You haven't told me where I could find your master yet."

Rika heard that so she quickly made up an excuse. "We have to go now. Bye Miyu." She then pushed Byakko towards their home and off they went.

* * *

Along the way back home, Byakko started to feel bad about making Rika cry before, so he decided to cheer her up.

"Uh Rika?" said Byakko, turning red, "Is it okay if I-I h-hold your h-hand?"

"Hmmm…why?" asked Rika.

"Because I felt awful about making cry back there. And I though I could make you smile if I hold your hand," said Byakko. "Back home every time when I cry, my mom would always hold my hand to make me happy again." Rika was happy to hear that, so she agreed to hold Byakko's hand.

"Sure," said Rika. "Thanks. But it was kind of my fault for crying like that. It may sound weird but just by hearing a sad story makes me cry. I don't why but that's just who I am. Sorry for worrying you."

"Not at all," said Byakko. "You are truly a nice person Rika. I'm glad I met you." He then smiled, and Rika blushed.

They continued walking home holding hands and happier than ever.

_"I'm glad I met you too Byakko. After you came into my life, I'm not that lonely anymore. Thank you."

* * *

_

Rika: What a story. It made me cry so many times.

Byakko: I guess "you hearing a sad makes you cry" fact is true Rika.

Miyu: You got that write. This room is filled with so many wet tissues that I feel like a thousand babies got their diapers changed.

PecanPie: (Laughs) You're funny Miyu.

Miyu: I'm serious. It looks just like a thousand babies got their diapers changed. Doesn't seem the same for Byakko.

Byakko looking around the room: Yeah. Were there any babies here?

Rika: No, I don't think so.

Miyu: Well then I guess the only babies in here is Rika and Byakko then.

Rika and Byakko: What?

PecanPie: I would've said that if I were you. I better end this before it gets ugly. See you next time and give us reviews!


	6. The Consequence

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

_Chapter Six: The Consequence_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Byakko from Fushigi Yuugi but I do own the character PecanPie, a.ka. me, Rika, Miyu, and the other students.**

**When words are in **_Italic_**, it means Rika is talking in her head.**

PecanPie: This chapter is gonna have some issues in it.

Byakko: Why is that?

PecanPie: Because…

Byakko: Because…go on.

Miyu: Just wait and read the chapter you dope.

Byakko: Don't call me a dope.

Rika: Come on Byakko. You know Miyu's just playing around.

PecanPie: Why do this always end in a fight?

Rika: Yeah you guys. Please get along.

Byakko: Since you said it so nicely, I'll stop Rika.

Rika: Thank you.

PecanPie: And here's chapter six.

* * *

It was Tuesday, Byakko's fourth day in Rika's world. So far he's enjoying the life here with Rika. He had learned a lot about a mother's love and really loves Rika's homemade pancakes. Again as usual, Rika and Byakko woke up to go to school.

"Wake up Byakko," said Rika.

"Mom?" said Byakko. "Five more minutes please."

"Byakko, come on wake up," said Rika. "I seriously need to get you an alarm clock. Come on get up."

After a struggle, Rika finally got Byakko out of bed and ready for school.

* * *

"Thanks for waking me up again this morning," said Byakko.

"We need to get you your own alarm clock, so we'll go shopping later. I haven't use my money yet since my last paycheck," said Rika. "So we'll go shopping after school okay.

"Sure," said Byakko. "But what's an alarm clock?"

"I'll show you one when we go ok?" said Rika.

When they reached school and were about to go to their first period class, they were called down to the office.

_"This better be good because I don't want to miss my classes."_

_

* * *

_

When they reached the office, they were told to go see the principle. As entering the principle's office, they immediately see Takeru and Miyu in there along with the principle.

"I heard that you guys had a fight yesterday," started Mr. Yamazaki. "Mr. Byakko. You hurt this boy by acting him, why?" The principle didn't wait for Rika and Byakko to sit down before asking questions. Then Miyu interrupted.

"He started it. If he had minded his own business this would never had happen. It's his own damn fault this happened to him. So stop pinning this on us," shouted Miyu.

"I agree," said Byakko.

"_What did he just say?"_

"If this man hadn't said bad things about Ms. Rika here, I would've had fought with him. I heard that this school was honest and loyal, so why are its students acting like this? You should've taught this student how to act better so he wouldn't be in these situations. If he keeps picking fights with other students, the only conclusion to end up with bruises and bleed. Did you really think that was our fault?" said Byakko, who surprised everybody.

_"I never knew Byakko had this much knowledge in him to say something like that. I'm impressed."_

"Still, that doesn't explain why you fought back Mr. Byakko," replied the principle.

"Yeah wanna-be," added Takeru.

"Please Mr. Takeru, Byakko is right about you picking fights all the time. So I would shut that mouth of yours before I tell someone else to do it for you," said Mr. Yamazaki.

"So I couldn't fight back? What if I had to do it to protect myself?" replied Byakko.

"A fight is still a fight," said Mr. Yamazaki. "Although you did give a good speech, so I would only give you a small punishment. You would have to clean the whole gym floor by yourself. It's getting a little dusty in there. As for you Mr. Takeru, you will be suspended form school for 3 days. And for you Ms. Rika and Ms. Miyu, you will have to clean the front floors of the school. You all may leave now."

"Yes sir," said Rika.

When Byakko heard that Rika and Miyu would be cleaning too, he quickly said, "Mr. Yamazaki sir, please, Rika and Miyu didn't do anything wrong. I will clean both the gym and the front floors of the school by myself. They have classes to attend."

Rika was very surprised by what Byakko had done. She would never imagined him to do something like this.

"Mr. Byakko, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mr. Yamazaki.

"Yes, I'm sure," replied Byakko.

"Okay then, you will clean the gym and front floors of the school by yourself," said Mr. Yamazaki, "You may all leave now."

Takeru was the one to get out first. He was mad about being suspended from school and Rika and Miyu were very surprised to see Byakko's actions.

"Byakko!" said Rika. "Why did you that?"

"Do what?" asked Byakko.

"Mr. Yamazaki clearing said that Miyu and I are going to clean the front floors of the school. You will have enough trouble cleaning the gym. Why are you doing this? We were part of the fight too ya know. Especially me. If it wasn't for me, then these would've have happen," said Rika beginning to cry.

"Rika," said Byakko. "I'm doing this because I want to. Just like how I decided to fight with Takeru. I know I might be burden sometimes, but it's just who I am, and you can never force someone to do something they don't want right?" He then winks.

"But Byakko," said Rika.

"Don't worry about me," said Byakko. "Besides, I need the workout anyway. It's been long time since I get to exercise. This would make up for it." Then he would smile like always.

_"Byakko, you're such a good person and even a greater friend. I hope you would stay with me forever."_

_

* * *

_

Rika and Miyu continued their way back to their first period while Byakko went to get some mops and started cleaning. As for Takeru, he went home and started his three-day suspension.

"Miyu," said Rika, "Am I causing trouble for Byakko?"

"Of course not," said Miyu. "He may be a stubborn kid, but he's great friend. He was trying to help you by fighting Takeru so he wouldn't mess with you. He took all the consequences we have learned to his own because he didn't want you to worry and focus more on your schoolwork. I guess, I'm kind of jealous of you."

"Why is that," asked Rika.

"Because, you have a guy like Byakko to take care of you. Kind of like a guardian or something," said Miyu.

When Rika heard the word 'guardian', she remembered that Byakko was one of the four guardians who protect his people and guard those he cares for.

"I guess your right Miyu," said Rika. "He is just trying to help us. He really is a great guy."

"Your too modest Rika," confessed Miyu. "You should give him something in return for all his help ya know."

Rika though about it and agreed with Miyu. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I should give him something for all his help."

"Like a kiss Rika?" suggested Miyu.

Rika blushed and said, "Why would I give a kiss. I don't even know him that well."

"Then why are you blushing then?" asking Miyu fooling around.

"Miyu, you're so mean," said Rika.

Rika then chased Miyu all the way to first period and laughed along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile Byakko was cleaning…

"I can't believe that Takeru snitched on us," moaned Byakko. "You'd never guess someone that tough would snitch."

He was juts then beginning to clean the gym floor when the janitor said, "Hey kiddo! You'll have to clean on the other side for the gym because they're using this side for gym class!"

"Ok," said Byakko continuing his job. He took the janitors advice and moved his materials to the other side. He didn't know that Miyu and Rika were about to come into the gym. When he saw them, he was blushing because he saw them in their gym uniforms.

"Rika," said Miyu. "Isn't that Byakko over there?" She points to Byakko's direction.

"Yeah. It is," said Rika. "Let's go check on him." Both Rika and Miyu ran over to Byakko and decided to say hi.

"Hey Byakko," started Rika. "How are you doing? Again I'm sorry for making you do this."

"I'm doing fine. Thanks for worrying though," said Byakko.

"I'm glad to hear," smiled Rika.

"You sure your up to this new guy?" asked Miyu.

"I am," said Byakko getting pumped up, "Byakko is ready for anything."

"Alright," said Miyu. Then she bent over to tell Byakko something. She whispered, "Rika has a special gift for you after all this as saying thank you. I bet it will be very nice don't you think?" Then she winked.

"A special gift?" asked Byakko.

"Anyway, keep up the good work," said Miyu. "Let's go Rika."

Rika and Miyu ran back to their gym class and began their usual day. Byakko smiled and continued his cleaning.

* * *

It was finally lunch and Byakko was finish cleaning the gym. He went to the cafeteria to look for Rika and Byakko. Then he remembered that he forgot his ID card in his room so he couldn't get any lunch.

"Can this day be any worse," said Byakko, then he remembered what Miyu had said, _"Rika has a special gift for you after all this as saying thank you. I bet it will be very nice don't you think?"_ "What could she have meant?"

When he entered the cafeteria, Rika cried out, "Byakko! Over here!" Byakko quickly then ran over and sat down.

"Rika," said Byakko, "I forgot my ID card at home, so I can't eat lunch today."

"You did?" asked Rika. "Byakko you can be so clueless."

"Sorry," said Byakko.

"Never mind that, you could share my lunch with me if you like," suggested Rika.

Byakko blushed and said, "Naw, you can eat it, besides you need the strength for your exams. I'm good."

"Come on Byakko, I don't mind sharing," said Rika. "Mom said to always share your things with those who need it. And you need food."

"No I don't…" Byakko interrupted himself with his grumbling stomach.

"See, I told you that you need food," said Rika. "Now open up." She grabbed a sushi and was giving it to Byakko.

"Oooo…Rika your acting like he's your boyfriend or something," teased Miyu.

"Miyu," said Rika blushing, "I'm just sharing my food with him. Is that such a bad thing to do?"

"I don't know, if your cooking skills are bad then I guess so," said Miyu.

"Really, my cooking is that bad?" said Rika. "I guess so because I hadn't been cooking in along time. I'm sorry Byakko."

Byakko didn't want Rika to feel bad so he bended over to eat the sushi in Rika's chopsticks. "There tasty Rika. Your cooking is really good. Will you make me lunch tomorrow?"

"A-are you sure they're good?" said Rika. "Miyu said that they were bad."

"I don't care what Miyu said, your cooking is delicious," said Byakko with cheerful face.

Rika felt much better and the three continued eating their lunch.

* * *

School was finally over and Byakko was finally done with his cleaning. He went to his locker and met up with Rika and Miyu again.

"How was your cleaning new guy?" asked Miyu.

"It was good," said Byakko smiling. "I haven't had this much of a workout since my sensei gave me his chores to do. You wouldn't believe how I survived that."

"That's go hear new guy," said Miyu patting Byakko on the back.

"Umm…Byakko," said Rika. "Since you're all worn out from the cleaning, we won't go shopping today and go tomorrow okay?"

"But Rika," said Byakko. "I can still go. I wouldn't call myself a man if I make a girl sad. My dad told me that." He then smiles.

"It's okay, we can go tomorrow," said Rika.

"Are you sure?" asked Byakko.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Rika.

"Phew, ok. Now let's go home," said Byakko.

All of a sudden, a girl walks up in front of Byakko and handed him a handkerchief. "Here Byakko, use this to wipe your face. You're all sweating."

"Who are you?" asked Byakko.

"I'm just a student who goes here called Megumi," said Megumi. "I just wanted to tell you that I have a crush on you ever since you fought with that show off Takeru. Here, I'll help you." She started to wipe Byakko's face but he stopped her. "That's okay, Rika can do it for me." He walked over to Rika and asked her to wipe his face.

"Are you sure you want me to Byakko," asked Rika. "That nice girl was nice enough to wipe your face for you."

Byakko didn't talk for a second and said, "I want you to do it for me." He then smiled.

Megumi ran away with an angry face.

"That's girl is scary," said Miyu.

"Byakko, how can you be so mean," said Rika. "She wanted to wipe your face why didn't you let her do it?"

"Well, I wanted you to do it for me," said Byakko clueless. "Can you?"

"Why not," said Rika starting to wipe his face. "You act like such a child sometimes Byakko."

"Then I'll just act like a child," said Byakko starting to hug Rika. "You are my best friend. Thank you so much." Just to let you know, he saying this in a childish voice.

"Okay Byakko," said Miyu, "You're scaring us now. Quit the baby act and go home."

"Rika, why don't you come over today?" asked Rika still in Byakko's arm.

"I can't, I promised my mom I would help her in the bakery today," said Miyu. "Could luck you two." She then took off waving good-bye, leaving Byakko and Rika behind confused.

* * *

PecanPie: Isn't that sweet?

Rika: I agree.

Byakko: I like the part when I acted like a child.

Miyu: I guess this chapter wasn't half bad.

Rika: Why is that?

Miyu: I more lines than before. That is what I'm proud of.

Everyone falls.

Rika: You're such a weirdo Miyu. PecanPie? Why did you make a character like her?

PecanPie: I don't know. I guess that this story needed a tough a character in it. So here's Miyu, the tough character.

Byakko: When will the other guardians come into the story?

PecanPie: Soon Byakko, soon. If you want to meet the other guardians then stay tune and keep reading. By the way, please give some reviews.


	7. The Special Gift

**Guardian Prince**

By: PecanPie

_Chapter Seven: The Special Gift_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Byakko from Fushigi Yuugi but I do own the character PecanPie, a.ka. me, Rika, Miyu, and the other students.**

**When words are in **_Italic_**, it means Rika is talking in her head.**

Rika: Aww! The title sounds so nice. What's the gift anyway?

PecanPie: You're going to find out later. I'll tell that it's going to be something sweet though.

Byakko: Like candy right?

Miyu: You pea brain. It is not candy sweet, it's something else sweet.

Byakko: What else is sweet like candy?

Rika: Oh, I get what your saying Miyu.

Byakko: What? What is she saying? And what else is sweeter than candy.

PecanPie: Like I said Byakko, you'll find out later.

Byakko: What about now?

Miyu: Not now you old hag.

Byakko: Don't call me that Yankee.

Miyu: Don't call me a Yankee you old man, just go and read chapter seven.

* * *

School was finally over and Byakko was glad that he finished cleaning. Rika was kind of worried about him doing all of those cleaning, but she told Miyu she would give a something special for taking over her cleaning punishment.

"Byakko? Are you sure you're going to be ok," asked Rika. "You sure are sweating a lot. Here, just use my hankie." She handed him her handkerchief.

Byakko took it and said, "Thanks."

"At least this time you handled it like a man and not like a child," said Rika.

"Then maybe I should act more like a child for you," he said this hugging her again.

"Quit that Byakko," said Rika. "I'm kind of mad at you for not letting that girl Megumi help you."

"But I didn't know her," said Byakko. "Don't your parents always tell you not to talk to strangers?"

"Yeah, but she's not a stranger," said Rika. "She's a student at that school. You're just the same as she is. So she's not really a stranger."

"I'm sorry Rika," replied Byakko. "It's just that I didn't really know that girl and I felt more comfortable if you'd wipe my face for me."

"That's okay," said Rika. "But tomorrow you better go and apologize to her ok?"

"Okay," replied Byakko.

"That girl seemed left out," said Rika. They finally gotten that over with and continued on home.

* * *

Rika and Byakko had finally arrived at their house.

"Can I go eat those bread Miyu gave us yesterday?" asked Byakko. "I don't want them to rot again."

"Sure," replied Rika. "Save some for me too." She locked the door and took off her shoes. "Byakko, first take off your shoes please."

"Oh, sorry Rika," said Byakko. He ran back to the front door and took off his shoes. Then back to the bread.

"Don't eat s fast Byakko, you might choke," said Rika, who was going to get Byakko a glass of water. It was a good thing she did too, because Byakko was choking the second she back around.

"Here! Drink this!" shouted Rika who handed Byakko the glass of water. "I told you not to eat so fast." She then patted his back.

"Thank you," said Byakko. "I thought I was going to die for a moment."

Rika laughed and went over to her backpack to get out her homework.

"Can you help me with my homework too Rika?" asked Byakko.

"Sure, but you'll have to study some more for our Chinese history test that's coming up," said Rika reminding Byakko.

"I don't need to," said Byakko.

"Is he serious?" 

"I already know everything about it," added Byakko.

_"Of course. He's one of the guardians of the four protectors of china so he probably know everything already."_

"Can you help me study then? I still don't know all of the constellations for each guardian. Can you tell me?" begged Rika.

* * *

After eating Miyu's yummy bread, they finally started studying. Rika had already helped Byakko with his homework and managed to finish her own. Now it's Byakko's turn to help Rika learn the constellations of each guardian.

"The constellations of the four guardians are a lot, ya sure you don't want to write them down?" asked Byakko.

"Good idea," said Rika. "I'll go get my notebook." She hurried back to her backpack and got out her notebook on her studies about the four guardians. "I'm ready."

"Okay," started Byakko. "Genbu, the black tortoise, the guardian of the north and its season is winter. Its area of the sky contains Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius, and Pegasus. It also has seven stars. Their names are Iname, Uruki, Urumiya, Hatsui, Namame, Hikitsu, and Tomite. His country is called Hokkan."

"Wow, you sure know a lot," complemented Rika. "I kind of figured because you're from there so you would know. Do you have to study these back at home too?"

"You bet," replied Byakko. "Before father died, he told I would have to know these things someday so I study my eyes out and memorized all of this info about the four guardians."

"That's so loyal of you," said Rika smiling.

"Ok, continue is Seiryuu, the blue dragon, the guardian of the east and its season is spring," continued Byakko. "For its area of the sky, there's Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, and Sagittarius. Its seven stars are Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Ashitare, Tomo, and Miboshi. His country is called Kutou."

Rika continued writing and was and was very excited to learn all this from an actually guardian from china.

"For Suzaku. He's the red dragon, the guardian of the south and its season summer. Its area contains Gemini, Cancer, Hydra, Corvus, and Crater. Its seven stars are called Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko," said Byakko. "And his country is called Konan."

_"I can't believe Byakko is so smart. I just love a guy who knows these things as much as I go. Now I'm really glad I met him. I guess he is kind of cute too."_

Byakko saw Rika smiling and asked, "Is everything okay? You're not daydreaming are you?"

"N-no," replied Rika still blushing. "I'm just thinking about something that's all."

"Okay," said Byakko. "Didn't want to wonder off now do we?"

"Let's see, we have Genbu, Seiryuu, and Suzaku," said Rika rereading her notes. "Now we only need Byakko's."

"Uh, right," said Byakko. "For my info. I'm the white tiger, the guardian of the east and my season is fall. My area contains Andromeda, Aries, Taurus, and Orion. As for my seven stars, they're Tokaki, Subaru, Tatara, Amefuri, Karasuki, and Toroki. My country is called Sailo." After saying this, Byakko was all red.

"Why the redness Byakko?" asked Rika smiling. "All you did was telling me your guardian info. Thank you very much. I'll use these notes to study tomorrow or at school in homeroom. Thank you so much."

"N-no problem," said Byakko still red. "J-just glad I-I could h-help."

"Thanks, now I better go get a bath," said Rika running upstairs. Byakko was still red after she left.

* * *

As we left Byakko, he was still red as an apple on the ground.

"What are these feelings?" asked Byakko. "I've never been so nervous around Rika before, why now?" Then he remembered what his father had said, _"Whenever you feel nervous or weird around a woman, it could only mean one thing…you're in love. I finally figure out_ _what that felling was when I met your mother. Someday when you experience this feeling, it would be the greatest thing ever."_ "It couldn't be what father had said, can it? But I don't know if I like Rika or not." Byakko was still very confused, but that didn't bother him…because he went to the fridge to find something else to eat. "I'll just eat more so get it out of my mind." He smiled again and continued eating.

Meanwhile when Rika was getting ready for a bath…

"Why did he turn all red?" said Rika asking herself. "Why would someone be so nervous about telling things about themselves. Well, I guess I would be too telling someone personal things about me when they're from a different time. Oh well." She then undressed and went into her ready and hot bath.

* * *

After Rika was done with her refreshing bath, she went back downstairs to check on Byakko. She was surprised what he had done.

"Byakko! What are you doing?" cried Rika. She noticed that al the food from the fridge was brought out onto the kitchen table and Byakko was munching on them.

"I'm just snacking on some food," replied Byakko.

"Snacking does not mean eating the whole fridge. Now put some food back," said Rika stuffing back some of the food Byakko took out. "Snacks are only an apple of a sandwich. Not everything editable."

"Sorry," said Byakko. "I didn't know. At home, I could eat anything."

"Well, this isn't your home," said Rika, "And I guess you didn't know what you were thinking so it's ok. Now go and take a bath."

"Okay," said Byakko smiling again.

_"Won't he ever stop smiling?"_

_

* * *

_

After Byakko was done with his bath, he came down the stairs and saw that Rika was watching TV. You know that Byakko loves the TV so he quickly ran to the sofa and sat right next to Rika so he could watch TV too.

"I want to watch too," said Byakko cheerfully.

"Hey, don't you have a TV back home," asked Rika blushing.

"Nope, not at home," said Byakko.

_"Of course not. He's from china for god's sake."_

"Okay, but…" said Rika, "Can you back off a little. You're a little too close." Byakko looked at her and agreed it was too close and blushed himself. "S-sorry bout that," said Byakko.

After watching TV for a while, Rika remembered that she hadn't gave Byakko a gift yet!

_"Oh my god! I completely forgot to give Byakko something for all he had done for me. I told Miyu I would do it too. If I don't, I would never hear the last of it. What should I give him though?"_

"Something wrong Rika?" asked Byakko. "You stopped watching TV."

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just a little bit tired that's all," replied Rika.

"Ok?" said Byakko confused.

_"Let's see…Yeah, that'd be great. I can be so smart sometimes. Okay, here goes."_

Rika leaned over to Byakko and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Byakko got even redder and his heart was bounding very fast. Rika was blushing too, and she was glad to have given him a kiss.

"W-what was that for," said Byakko after the "gift" was given.

"Oh, that was a thank you for all you've done for me," said Rika. "Thank you Byakko." Byakko was still blushing. "Mom said a kiss can mean a thank you to anyone. When I was small, she gave tons of kisses to tell me thank you. This one is for you." Byakko heard what she had said and touched the spot on his face where she had kissed him. After a moment, Byakko leaned forward too to give Rika a kiss…but this one was on the lips. Byakko's redness disappeared but Rika was still very red.

After the kiss was over, Byakko said, "This one is for you. A kiss on the lips means more than on the cheek right? Thank you for everything." He smiled and Rika put her hands to her lips.

_"I can't believe he kissed me. I guess he is right about what he said. I'm not that mad for him kissing me though. Why is that? Do I…like Byakko?"_

Rika looked at Byakko and he was still smiling. Rika continued to stare at Byakko and that's the end of the chapter.

* * *

Rika: That was so sweet.

PecanPie: I know right? And I wrote it too.

Rika: You're such a great writer PecanPie:

Miyu: Come on, I wasn't even in this chapter. How can it be good? I though it was horrible.

Byakko: Oh! Was that what you meant by saying "sweet". I get it now and I agree. (Smiles)

PecanPie: I know, I'm so glad for you Byakko.

Miyu: You morons! I wasn't even in this chapter! How can it be sweet?

Rika: Relax Miyu. You'll be in the next one.

Miyu: Fine, be that way.

PecanPie: Thanks for reading and give some reviews. Also keep reading.


End file.
